Skin-walkers: A Surviving Fox (Hiatus)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna is a Skinwalker; he can change in to a fox at will. A year ago he had been taken and changed. Tsuna after killing and escaping his kidnapper lives his normal life as a human with plans of leaving to live with his Skulk after he graduates. Tsuna is returning home from school when he see's a newly changed female Werewolf almost kill someone he knows and he fights back.
1. Ch 1 - Taken and Changed

**Authors Note: I am just going over the story again fixing it up. Once i have gone over all of it I will probably continue the story from where it left off since right now i dont have anything else to do. **

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.1 - Taken and Changed

A young male fox swiftly moved making its way through the forest. He was fast and agile as he tried to make his way to his destination as quickly as possible. He had a backpack hooked over his shoulder that rested tightly on his back while he was in fox form. The bag contained within it the school supplies that he needed for the day. As he ran the forest remained completely quiet excluding the sounds of his small feet as he continued on through the thick brush. He suddenly stopped running and crouched down when he sensed what he had been looking for. His tail swished back and forth as he moved silently forward while staying in a crouched position.

Not far in front of him a small rabbit was chewing on some grass. Of course it did not notice his eyes paying careful attention as he watched every move it made. Suddenly he kicked his back feet pouncing out of the brush; in seconds he had the rabbit's neck in his mouth and had instinctively twisted it neck snapping it cleanly. He dropped it to the ground so that he could eat a small amount of it before he picked it back up and began running back in the direction that he had come from.

He ran back and quickly arrived at a small hole leading him under a large tree. He set the rabbits body down on a pile of 2 other small animals before he turned and left. He ran as quickly as he could from the small den because he still had to get to school, although, he did stop at the lake nearby to rinse the fur around his face free of the smaller animals blood. Once he had done that he quickly left on his way out of the forest. While he was running he found the human made path that he had been looking for since it led his straight to the school. Luckily for him it wasn't usually used by people so he could use it without having to worry about humans.

As he was walking he heard a noise coming from up ahead. Quickly he ducked in to the bush but came out when he saw who it was. It was a human, but he knew that this one was safe to be around because he would not hurt him. Hibari was never that nice to humans but he always treated animals with respect and care. When he realized that the teen was still asleep he walked over to where he was resting. He stood beside him and looked down noticing that the prefect was moving slightly in his sleep. He heard a beep come from the bag on his back and nudged the teens arm gently. The man woke up looking angry but the anger quickly subsided when he noticed what had woken him. Once Tsuna knew that the teen was awake he was on his way since school was going to start in about 5 more minutes.

* * *

He could see the school through the trees now as he ran as quickly as he could. When he reached the school he jumped up on a box that was underneath a window. He looked in through the window to check for any people inside before he opened it and jumped in. He closed it before quickly making his way unseen through the school and into the bathroom. Once in the men's bathroom he closed himself in a stall. He maneuvered the bag from his neck dropping it lightly on the ground before he began his shift.

It was quick and painless as he returned to his human form. He just needed to finish his last year of high school and then he could leave this horrible place. Since his change Tsuna had grown to hate humans. He was a skinwalker* and really he didn't want to stay anywhere near humans since they were extremely dangerous to his kind. Yet at the same time he wanted to at least finish school before leaving his mother and father. They had been extremely worried when suddenly he had returned home after having been missing for a year. They were so worried that when he finally returned home he told himself he wouldn't be able to leave again until after school was done. Because he knew that it would break his mother if he left again anytime soon. Yet at the same time he knew that he couldn't stay with them forever.

Tsuna was scared of humans and knew that no matter how his parents felt he didn't belong with them anymore. So he had decided on leaving them when he finally got threw that year of school. Yet even with the conclusion he had come to he still hated the fear caused by his memories of when he had been taken.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

**He had been on his way home from Kyoko's house after doing their assignment together when he was attacked. He wasn't even given enough time to think before a cloth was forced over his mouth and he felt something digging in to his neck. After passing out when he had woken up again he was a small fur covered animal and was locked up in a small dog cage. He hadn't the slightest clue of what had happened to him or of what was going on.**

**His entire body was in pain as he moved to get a look out the front of the very small cage. His ears twitched when he heard a door open before someone started walking towards him. He backed up as quickly as he could when the door to the cage he was in opened. He heard the person say his name as if calling for him, "Tsunayoshi come here."**

**Tsuna refused to even budge from his spot out of fear until the voice had lowered in pitch and said it more sternly, "Tsunayoshi come here...NOW!"**

**Tsuna walked out of the cage quickly even more scared about what was going to happen to him now then he was before. He was fearful of the pain that would come if he refused the man's order. The second he was out of the cage he felt a collar tightly secured around his neck. Then the man very gently picked him up while rubbing his head in a petting motion. The man set him down after hooking a leash to the collar, "Change."**

**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted from him. The man sighed before clarifying what he meant, "Return to your human form boy, before you make me angry."**

**Tsuna didn't understand what the man wanted still but was scared so he still decided to give it a try. He closed his eyes and before he knew it his body was back to normal. He whimpered when he felt the man tug on the leash, "Come here."**

**Tsuna was about to stand up when the man's foot knocked him back down, "Did I say you could stand up? Now crawl."**

**18+***Sexual content below*** Story continues after.**

**Tsuna crawled over to him in tears as the man sat down on the bed provided in the room and unbuckled his pants. He looked down at Tsuna who cried even more starting to understand what the man wanted. The man smirked as Tsuna crawled closer and reached up towards him. Tsuna was very lucky that the man had guided his hands to where they were needed to be. Because he didn't think that he would have been able to do it himself otherwise.**

**Tsuna unzipped his pants as he pulled the mans length free of its constraints. Tsuna stopped suddenly when he saw how large the other was. He questioned in fear, "Why are you forcing me to do this?"**

**The man smirked, "Shut your mouth. You're mine and I'll do what I want to do with you."**

**Tsuna cried out when he heard the man claim that he owned him. He was even more scared now then he had been before, "But...but why?"**

**He stopped when suddenly the mans mouth was directly beside his ear whispering to him, "Because I created you to be my mate. Your special; you survived the transformation."**

**Tsuna felt the mans hands disgustingly rubbing down the back of his naked body. He felt the man grab at his tail and was very surprised because he didn't know that it was even out. Yet even with all the fear coursing through his body it felt great as the man stroked and rubbed it giving it special attention. Due to the sheer amount of pleasure that the man was causing him he hadn't even notice being flipped so that his back was on the bed. Both of the mans hands were currently busy as Tsuna writhed in pleasure unwillingly from the way the man touched him. He couldn't fully control his body so he was only half shifted allowing his tail and ears to be seen along with his fangs. This was the worst possible thing because for him at that moment they were the most sensitive parts. On a Fox Skinwalker those were the most sensitive places and the older more mature Skinwalker knew this.**

**While the man was rubbing around Tsunas ears his other hand slipped lower so that his finger was at Tsunas entrance. There was no warning before it was pushed inside quickly. Not leaving much time for Tsuna to adjust another finger was added and then another. Tsuna felt uncomfortably full until the man removed his fingers. Before Tsuna could say anything he was flipped over with his face now being shoved in to the bed. His hands were held behind his back as the larger male pounded in to him rough and heartlessly.**

**Tsuna was given no chance to fight for freedom as the man dragged him back over to where there were a ton of dog kennels he hadn't seen before. He was shoved down on his hands and knees "Change now."**

**Tsuna looked at him, "How?"**

**The man smirked as he grabbed a remote from the shelf, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He pressed a button as Tsuna screamed in pain from the shock he had just received.**

**He could feel the electricity running through his body as he dropped on to his side. The man looked to the side where there was currently another male standing. The man looked at Tsuna with a smirk, "Sir, what about the one shock rule."**

**The man holding Tsunas leash smiled, "Ah, I almost forgot he didn't listen after the first shock so now he must be punished for his actions."**

**Both men looked down at Tsuna suddenly with large creepy smirks now plastered on their faces, "Sir, I'll do it for you."**

**The man holding Tsuna's leash shook his head, "No that's okay. He's my bride and it is his first day so I shall handle it myself. Please leave me alone with him now."**

**"Yes Sir." The second man left quickly before Tsuna was suddenly dragged across the room roughly by the man who had violated him earlier that night.**

**Tsuna wasn't given any time to think as he was told to get up on the stand. Out of fear of what would happen if he refused he got up on to the stand as quickly as he could. It was made of ice cold metal that made him start to shake from simply touching it. He was suddenly flipped over and had his hands locked above his head. Along with that he had his head hooked to the metal of the stand by the collar around his neck. The man left for a few minutes before returning with a few things. A ball and gag was shoved in Tsuna's mouth as the man smiled, "This is your punishment for disobeying me. My house has a very strict rule of one shock until punishment. You don't get a warning here."**

**Tsuna felt something foreign enter him and it caused him to cry out. He was already hurting so bad from the earlier pounding he received. From what he could tell they were two little metal beads and a very tightly pushed in vibrator; it wasn't too bad until they started vibrating. He screamed out from the pleasure he was feeling. But it stopped being pleasurable when something was slid around him and locked on tight. He looked down to see a cock ring placed on his member. The man beside him smiled evilly as he held up another small remote. He pressed the button and the cock ring also began to vibrate. Tsuna cried in bliss from the feeling until he started feeling uncomfortable from not being able to release.**

**He was there for such a long time with all these feeling before the man returned after leaving the room a little earlier. He came over and saw the tears dripping down Tsuna's face. He leaned his face down right next to Tsuna's and whispered in to his ear, "Ask me to let you release. Say 'Master please allow me to come.' beg me for it and just maybe I'll help you."**

**Tsuna was in tears from the pain that not being able to release caused. But he still refused to give in to the what the man wanted him to do. The man left the room again and didn't return until another 20 minutes had gone by. Even though he had only been gone for 20 minutes for Tsuna it had felt like hours. The second he entered the room man went to Tsuna again and ran his hand up his side, "Say it."**

**Tsuna broke down to the sheer need of pleasure, "Master, please allow me to come."**

**The man smirked, "I think after the disrespect you showed me a while ago it needs to be a little better than that."**

**The man leaned down and whispered in to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna just gasped when he heard what he needed to ask for now. But was instantly saying it; the need to release was too much, "Master please fuck me."**

**Tsuna felt the vibrator pulled out and expect the beads to be pulled free next but they weren't. Suddenly he felt the man's member inside him moving the vibrating beads around inside his body. The man continued to fuck Tsuna until his own release was close. Then he removed the cock ring allowing Tsuna to release all over the bed. His muscles tightened causing the man to release inside just pushing Tsuna that much higher over the edge. Tsuna passed out from the stress it caused on his body.**

*****End of Sexual content*****

**That happened the entire year Tsuna was gone. The man had changed him for his own personal use. Against all of his wishes and now he had been suffering. One night almost a year after being changed, Tsuna had passed out from how roughly he had been treated. The man must have passed out too because Tsuna was still unhooked when he woke up and they were still lying together in bed. There was no choice involved at all as he moved around shifting before he bit the mans windpipe out. It was instant death and Tsuna quickly ran trying to get as far away as he could afterwards.**

* * *

**Flash Back End**

* * *

Tsuna returned to his human form easily as he stood up and got dressed. He was so use to his daily routine of sneaking in that it was just normal. It had become a part of his regular everyday life. He grabbed his bag after making sure his uniform was perfect. He knew he was more than likely going to run in to Hibari on his way to class and would be bitten to death if his outfit was not perfectly in order.

As he had guessed Hibari had walked passed him on his way to class without saying a single thing. He smiled opening the door and headed on in.

School was finally over as Tsuna exited the building and headed to the path back to his home. It was easiest to cut through the forest to get to his house. Not to mention that it was also in the direction of his groups den if he needed to take off. Most people would think that as a fox Skinwalker he would be a solitary animal since foxes were not pack animals, but actually he wasn't. Skinwalkers from what he knew were all alike in the idea that they liked to stay together in packs or in his case a Skulk**. It was something Skinwalkers naturally did for safety. Because humans would in many cases try and kill them if they were alone.

It took at least a few hours of running to get to his den with how far in to the forest it was. It was completely solitary and free of any humans. Although that den was just a temporary one until school was over. The real den was at least a week's travel from any humans. Tsuna had grown to really fear humans because he wasn't able to condition himself to get over the fear in the timeframe it was possible due to being held prisoner. Tsuna had chosen the fox side. Although he had decided to stay until graduation he would be leaving afterwards. After school was over he would definitely be gone for good.

Tsuna sighed as he heard a loud howl from farther down the pathway. He ran foreword to see Hibari fighting a wolf. He knew from experience that the animal was a werewolf. He knew this was extremely dangerous as he ran forward. He yelled out trying to get the wolf's attention to see fear in the female's eyes. Instantly he knew that it was a newly changed wolf which made the situation even worse. He ran foreward too late as it freaked out slashing deeply in to Hibari's chest. Hibari may have been strong but even he couldn't handle a newly changed werewolf. The wolf looked at him and Tsuna quickly shifted running over, **"Stop."**

The wolf looked at him, **"Why should I trust you?"**

Tsuna looked at the bleeding out Hibari and knew he didn't have much time, **"If you don't trust me then leave. There's a pack of your kind about 500 km to the east of this area. They should accept you there."**

The wolf seemed to believe him and left quickly on her way. Muttering a quick thanks as she left. Tsuna changed back the second that she had left. His clothing was still on him since his shift hadn't been for too long. He moved so he was sitting beside Hibari, "Stay awake."

Hibari looked at him, "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Why are you here?"

Tsuna smiled, "I was going home."

Hibari smirked, "Idiot its dangerous back here. It's not a place for herbivores to be."

Tsuna sighed, "I know I can see that."

Hibari sighed clearly in a lot of pain, "What was that?"

Tsuna sighed, "A wolf."

Hibari was confused, "But it spoke to me."

Tsuna sighed, "It was a stupid wolf."

Hibari breathed in heavily, "Am I dying. Because this is the worst pain I have felt in a long time."

Tsuna smiled at the way he put it as he felt tears drip from his eyes, "I'm sorry to say it but the injuries to bad to be fixed by a doctor."

Hibari frowned, "I don't really feel like dying."

Tsuna looked down not expecting someone as strong as Hibari to say it. But he guessed everyone would have a fear of death to some extent. Tsuna looked at Hibari asking an easy to answer question, "Do you really want to live, No matter what it will take?"

Hibari coughed blood up as he heard that, "That's a stupid question herbivore…." He coughed roughly before he finished what he was trying to say, "Of course"

Tsuna smiled at him before he quickly shifted beside the teenager. He crawled on top of Hibari before he bit his neck. It was the best place to bite due to the artery. Suddenly Hibari screamed in pain which didn't surprise Tsuna. He waited and stayed with him until the pain seemed to go away. There was no proof Hibari would survive the change. But after a few hours of waiting Tsuna was sure he would. He smiled at Hibari as he curled up beside him to keep him warm expecting him to be changed when he awakes.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I didn't change to much. I just edited it a little bit and fixed a few of the more awkward sounding parts up. **

**Skin-walker* - A skin-walker is a person with the supernatural ability to turn into an animal. Like a werewolf, werecat, etc. It is found alot in native american stories. **

**Skulk** - Is one of the terms used to refer to a pack or group of foxes. **


	2. Ch 2 - The First Shift

**Author's Note: So I just changed it a little bit while i was re-reading it. Here's the fixed version.**

* * *

A Suriving Fox - Ch.2 - The First Shift

Hibari was extremely dazed as he began to move around but only slightly due to the confused state he was currently in. Yet even that was definitely a mistake as pain began to radiate throughout his entire body. When the pain finally subsided slightly he opened his eyes and saw something moving across the grass. He tried to stand up only to fall from a strange loss of balance and a sharp pain that radiated throughout his whole body.

He groggily looked around the area as he stayed lying flat understanding that he couldn't really move around too much now. he looked at his hands but saw two black fur covered paws. He forced himself up on to his legs out of surprise. Yet he lost his balance again and ended up bumping in to something behind him. He quickly flipped around to see what he had touched when he noticed a very familiar orange coat. It was the fox that had woke him up that morning. The one that he was sure he had seen many times before that morning around the school. He moved closer to the fox when he noticed it was asleep. He nudged it gently with his paw in an attempt to wake it up. The fox opened its eyes quickly and sat up. Its ears moved and its tail swished as it listened for any sign of danger around.

When it finished checking for danger it glanced at Hibari before it stood up and moved towards him, **"Hibari-san are you okay?"**

Hibari took a few seconds to respond after realizing the fox had just spoke, **"What happened?"**

He looked at Hibari as he stood up and headed to his bag. He grabbed it in his mouth and walked behind a tree. He shifted and quickly got dressed before he walked back out to see the black and grey fox, "You almost died."

Hibari must have been surprised because he said nothing. Tsuna just stayed quiet while he went to grab the older teens cloths. He turned back to Hibari once he had picked them up, "Hibari-san here."

Hibari snapped at Tsuna, **"What am I suppose to do with that. I'm a Fox."**

Tsuna sighed; he was a little annoyed by the tone of Hibari voice when he yelled at him, "You can shift back. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. All you have to do is imagine that you're back in your old body."

Hibari didn't like the idea of doing what the kid had told him to do. But at the same time he did want his human body back so he listened. He closed his eyes and began to imagine a picture of his normal body in his mind. A few seconds later he opened them to see his hands stretched out in front of his face. Tsuna blushed at seeing Hibaris naked form before he handed him his pants. He held the shredded shirt up, "We need to find you another shirt."

Hibari turned once he was dressed and started walking, "I don't care I'm leaving."

Tsuna sighed and walked over to him. He reached up above Hibaris head and touched his ear causing the older to stop, "Your ears are out."

Tsuna took the elders hand not scared of him in the slightest. He could take on any new born fox. He pushed the elder down in the grass, "Just stay here and watch my stuff I'll be back with something else for you to wear."

Hibari would have growled and argued but before he was given the chance Tsuna set his stuff down and turned shifting back in to his fox form as he jumped back running in the opposite direction. It didn't even take a minute before all traces of the orange fox were gone. Hibari groaned from the pain he was still in as he just decided to wait.

* * *

Tsuna ran at a face pace reaching the edge of town quickly. He sneaked around until he found Kyoko's house; her brother was currently in the backyard working out. Tsuna jumped the fence and ran over to Ryohei, "Nii-san"

Ryohei looked down at Tsuna, "What's up to the extreme Tsuna?"

Tsuna stopped when he was next to Ryohei, **"I need to borrow a shirt from you."**

Ryohei laughed at Tsunas request finding it to be quite funny, "I don't think I have anything that would fit you."

Tsuna just sighed in response, **"It's not for me."**

Ryohei nodded and then quickly headed in to the house. In a few minutes he came out with a black shirt, "Here this should work then."

Ryohei quickly tied it around Tsuna's neck since that was the only way for him to carry it. Once he was sure it was tight Tsuna turned to leave yelling, **"Thanks"** as he jumped over the fence.

Tsuna was sure that with the size of the shirt that it would fit the black haired prefect. Well he was really hoping that it would fit him because if it didn't he would have to run somewhere else for a second shirt. He ran as quickly as he could back to where he had left the elder. Yet it took quite a bit longer because more people were on the roads now. He had to be a lot more careful because all he really needed to do right now was to go and get hit by a car.

When he finally got back he thought that Hibari had fallen asleep again. Yet the black haired prefect sat up right away when he came out of the brush. He walked up to Hibari and sat down, **"Can you untie it?"**

Hibari wasn't expecting Tsuna to say that but after thinking about it for a second it made sense so he reached out and untied it from the Fox's neck, "Where did you get this?"

Tsuna shifted back the second that Hibari had untied the shirt from his neck. Luckily he hadn't been transformed long enough to lose his cloths so he was still fully dressed, "I borrowed it from a friend."

Hibari stood up and slid the shirt on. It fit him surprisingly well and the hood it had very easily covered his ears. When Tsuna noticed he was okay he headed for the forest after picking his stuff up, Hibari look at him, "Where are you going?"

Tsuna looked back, "I thought you were okay so I was leaving."

Hibari looked at him, "You don't think you should explain a little more?"

Tsuna stopped and turned around, "About what?"

Hibari just stared at him for a second not expecting such a dumb question, "EVERYTHING!"

Tsuna looked at him, "From what I could tell before you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought that you were leaving."

Hibari made an annoyed noise. Tsuna sighed before a smile made its way on to his face. He set his bag down so that he could shift. Once he was shifted he slid his neck back in to the strap and tightened it so that he wouldn't get tripped by the bag. He took a step towards the forest and then glanced back at Hibari, **"Come."**

Tsuna started running and Hibari ran behind him still in human form. Tsuna laughed to himself noticing that before yelling back to him, **"You should shift. It makes it easier to run, also it will make it so that we can go faster."**

Hibari said really annoyed at the laughing he could hear in Tsunas voice. Tsuna knew how much he hated talking with people yet still was teasing him. If he had that choice then he would have left the teen right then for being such a smart ass. Yet he knew that he couldn't. He needed Tsunayoshi to get through what was currently going on with his body, "How?"

Tsuna stopped running and turned to look at the other teen, **"Just close your eyes and imagine it."**

Tsuna looked ahead of them and then back to see Hibari as a black and grey fox. He turned facing forward again, **"Can we go now?"**

Hibari nodded annoyed by Tsuna's snappy tone. Tsuna was irritated because he still needed to catch something to eat.

Hibari was very annoyed from his place behind Tsuna. He found running on 4 legs to not be as easy as the brunette made it look. Tsuna made it look like it was as easy as breathing. While no matter how hard Hibari tried to stay up he was having a rather hard time. Suddenly he saw Tsuna stop and duck down. He whispered so quietly that Hibari could barely hear him, **"Stay back."**

Tsuna moved slowly forward as his tail swished back and forth. He disappeared in to the forest ahead of him as Hibari stayed quiet in his spot just watching. Hibari saw a flash of orange jumping ahead before there was a loud squeal and then silence. He ran forward thinking that it had been Tsuna getting hurt. When he got to where Tsuna was he saw the orange fox with a dead rabbit firmly trapped between his teeth. The blood dripped down the small fuzzy animal's body as Tsuna glanced at Hibari. Hibari went closer, **"What are you doing to that rabbit?"**

Tsuna looked back at him slightly annoyed, **"I'm hunting like foxes do normally. Do you want some?"**

Tsuna didn't get an answer but also he hadn't really been expecting for the older to respond. He never thought Hibari would actually want some of the rabbit. Tsuna lowered it and gripped it between his paws, and then began pulling at it eating the meat as he separated it the best he could from its fur. Tsuna glanced at Hibari who seemed like he was thoroughly disgusted by what he had just done. He decided to play dump about it though, **"What's wrong?"**

Hibari said what he was thinking very bluntly, **"That's disgusting."**

Tsuna dug a hole burying the bones and what was left of the meat on rabbits dead body, **"It's what some must do to survive and it taste pretty good actually."**

**"But you're a human and you live with your parents. You can stay home and eat with them. There is no reason for you to be eating something that gross." **said Hibari still completely disgusted by the idea.

Tsuna shook his head, **"I don't want to be near them more then I have to be. I hate humans."**

Hibari was slightly taken back at the look on Tsuna's face a he said that, "**But you are a human?"**

Tsuna turned and started running again. They still had quite a ways left to run. While they we're running Tsuna muttered quietly, **"You wouldn't understand."**

* * *

Hibari was completely disgusted by the dead rabbit in his mouth currently. Tsuna had killed 3 others while they were running and couldn't carry them all. So he had relied on Hibari to carry one. Hibari may be strong and have no problem hurting people but he still didn't like killing small animals. So having a dead rabbit being held in between his teeth was rather disgusting and made him feel sick. Suddenly Tsuna stopped running when they reached a large tree surrounded by a lot of grass. Tsuna set the rabbits down and motioned for Hibari to do the same before he backed up, **"Come out."**

Hibari watched as a small black and white blur made its way out of the grass followed by another pure black fox. They both stopped when they saw Hibari, **"It's okay. I promise that he won't hurt you. Now come and eat."**

The two foxes watched Hibari a little longer before they dived in to the meal. The smaller pure black fox ran over to Tsuna, **"When are we heading back Tsuna-nii."**

Tsuna nuzzled his face against the female fox's face, **"There's one month left before we can leave."**

The other small fox looked at Tsuna too now, **"Is Ryohei-nii coming along with us?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"As soon as his sister leaves for collage were all leaving."**

Hibari looked at Tsuna, **"Where are you going?"**

Tsuna glanced back at him after pointing the two kits back towards the food to eat, **"Were heading back to the dens."**

Hibari didn't understand in the slightest, **"Dens? Why are you leaving?"**

**"Because we're not human and if any hunters or other supernatural find us here they'll try and kill us. It's not safe. We have to leave if we do then the hunters will leave us alone. As long as we stay away from towns then were safe from the hunters. We are also safer away from humans because other supernatural only hurt the ones that are betrayers of their kind. Staying with humans is betraying your species and is highly frowned upon. If we ran into another pack of our own kind around here then they'd kill us for it. We've already stayed to long for the likes of most. I'll probably be given a warning soon by the hunters." **Tsuna quickly explained.

Hibari was very thoroughly confused. Although he did understood a bit of what was going on. Yet at the same time he didn't understand why the supernaturals would deem it traitorous to remain with humans. As far as he could tell there was no reason for the two to be separated. Hibari didn't think he had any want to hurt humans. So why? Why would the two groups be kept apart?

Tsuna finished making sure that the two kits had thoroughly feed before turning back towards Hibari, **"It's time to leave."**

Hibari nodded. He wanted to get back to his normal life already. From what he could see so far turning in to a fox wasn't too big of an issue. He walked behind Tsuna and when Tsuna began running he followed quickly in suite. They weaved between trees making their way out of the forest until they arrived at the road. Hibari quickly noticed it was the road across from his house, **"If you jump that fence your house is on the other side. Just open a window and sneak in so you can shift inside where you won't be seen. You should be okay from here." **

Tsuna took a step back so that he was further in the brush. He nudge Hibari's hip gently when the elder didn't move.

Hibari had been completely overwhelmed by fear all of a sudden. He was scared and for someone like him who never felt fear it made it so much worse. Yet seeing the human road and house aroused fear within him. He didn't understand why though, and even though he may have preferred to be alone before it had never caused him to feel fear when near humans. He had never once felt like this. Had he not been who he was he was sure his legs would be shaking right now.

Tsuna noticed the fear instantly and unlike Hibari he understood what it was. It was something that came along with being a skin-walker. It was a completely natural thing that all skin-walkers have whether they are fox, wolf, cat or some other type. All skin-walkers feared and wanted to avoid humans to some amount. Skin-walkers created their own homes because inside them their blood knows that humans are not safe. It is built in to them from the moment of the unavoidable first shift. Tsuna sighed as he gently rubbed his body up against the other trying to calm him down. He had gone through this once with Ryohei and knew that it could take a while for Hibari to adjust, **"We can stay in the forest if you would prefer or you can come to my house. The smell of fox is so strong there that you shouldn't be affected by the fact it's human made."**

Hibari absolutely hated getting help from other people, but at that moment while he looked towards where his house sat he knew that he wouldn't be able to move even an inch closer. The fear was so overwhelming that it even made someone like him not able to go against it. He nodded to Tsuna, **"Can we try your house?"**

Tsuna nodded, **"Yeah; and if you can't go their either we can go sleep with the kits. Their den is small but it will be big enough for us to fit in it too. Although it may be a little bit of a snug fit." **

Hibari followed Tsuna as the fox once again led the way. When they arrived at his house they were just behind the fence. Tsuna looked back at Hibari, **"Can you handle it here?"**

Hibari nodded being here felt nothing like when they were standing outside his house, **"It feels okay."**

Tsuna shook his head to show Hibari that he understood. Had he been in his human form he would have smiled at the teen. He turned walking back a little bit and then ran at the tree before using it to bounce over the fence. Unlike Ryohei's house his fence was too high to jump without a little bit of help from his surroundings. Hibari followed Tsuna rather easily as if it was second nature for him. When they got to the house Tsuna jumped on a barrel that had been used to collect extra rain water; quickly he made his way towards a ledge. It led around to his bedroom window which he always left open just for times like these. He opened it after a few seconds of struggling with his paws. He jumped down from the ledge in to his bedroom with Hibari following him closely behind, **"You can shift here. It's safe."**

Hibari did just that the second Tsuna said it was okay. He was rather sick of being in his fox form it was actually making him a little nauseous. Tsuna looked at Hibari as his very naked human form dropped on to his bed. Tsuna just curled up on the floor still in his fox form. Hibari was waiting for the other to change back and had even moved over in the bed not planning on hogging it. He glance over the edge of the bed to see him curled up, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna opened one eye to look at him, **"I'm trying to get some sleep since it's late."**

Hibari grabbed the fox pulling him up on to the bed, "It's your bed so sleep in it."

Tsuna tried to get out of Hibari's grasp, **"But you're... you're... Naked."**

Hibari just stared at him, "And what does that matter; were both guys."

Tsuna shook his head, **"It does matter so just let me go."**

Hibari let Tsuna go and the other jumped down from the bed. He had his eyes closed as he stood trying to calm down. Being held by the other had brought back some bad memories that scared Tsuna. After calming down though he still ended up getting back up on the bed and curling up beside the other out of pure fear from remembering. Even though he knew the man was dead it didn't make the memories he had of him go away. No he still would wake up screaming due to night terrors created from the memories.

Tsuna passed out shaking beside the teen he though had fallen asleep. Yet Hibari was just remaining quiet as he was lying there still awake. He was just wonderin what was so frightening to the smaller male. He was surprised when the other teen shifted during his sleep. Hibari draped a sheet over them both before slipping in to the dream world himself. To tired and stressed out for his body to remain awake any longer.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm not sure when the third chapter will be fixed but probably pretty soon. :) **


	3. Ch 3 - Warning

**Authors Note: So here is a slightly edited version of chapter 3. I am slowly going over the story again before I start continuing it. Anyways please enjoy.**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.3 - Warning

Saying that Tsunayoshi was currently embarrassed was an understatement. He couldn't believe that he had just woken up naked next to Hibari. He remained completely quiet as he stared at the prefects sleeping face. He had to admit that Hibari was damn sexy which made the whole situation worse. After lying there for a while thinking he noiselessly made his way towards the door. He had decided on taking a shower since he had run around a lot the day before. He cracked the door open an inch and looked out. When he saw no one he made his way to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the shelf as he went in closing the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

Hibari made a very annoyed noise as he heard the door to the room open. He thought that it was Tsuna so he decided on going back to sleep. Yet he was instantly overwhelmed by fear when a humans' scent made its way to his nose. He heard a gasp from the door way as a women stared down at him. He backed up slowly on the bed as his fear continued to rise. He calmed down slightly when the woman turned around and headed out of the room closing the door behind her. Even with the door closed though he could still hear her as she walked down the hallway. There was a knock as she spoke to someone he was guessing was in a different room, "Tsunayoshi. Why is there a naked boy in your room?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed as the bathroom door opened showing him washed and fully clothed now. He looked towards the door of his bedroom, "Mom nothing happened. He just slept over."

Nana sighed as she pinch the bridge of her nose, "What is with you and bringing naked boys home lately? Never mind just grab some of your dad's cloths to give him. I don't need him walking around naked."

She walked away as Tsuna laughed a slight blush forming on his face, "It was only one other time, and I will. Anyways thanks for letting him have some of dad's old cloths."

Tsuna turned back in to the bathroom and went in to a small closet grabbing some cloths. His dad's old spare cloths were still in its spot. He took note to replace his spare cloths as he closed the door of the closet. He turned to see Hibari right behind him. Tsuna smiled at the look he was making, "Sorry I forgot to lock the door. Anyways here and you should take a shower."

Tsuna went to leave the room but was stopped as Hibari closed the door and pushed the teen down to sit in front of it simply muttering a, "Stay."

Tsuna looked up slightly concerned, "Has the fear not subsided yet?"

Hibari didn't want to admit it but did as he nodded his head, "No."

Tsuna sighed, "Hmmm, maybe it's because you already didn't like people before you were changed. If that's the case we need to take you somewhere full of people so you can get over it."

Hibari made a very disgusted face at that idea, "I hate crowds."

Tsuna just sighed again, "I know but I don't have any other idea on how to get rid of your fear."

Hibari stared down at Tsuna as he started the shower. Tsuna looked away and said quietly, "I didn't get rid of my fear and I really do regret it. So I know that we have to make sure we deal with yours."

Hibari looked down, "How do expect me to be able to if you still fear humans?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Our situations are different. I wasn't given a choice. If you don't remove the fear in the first 6 months after changing then you never can."

Hibari continued to look down at Tsuna as the smaller one looked down and away never making eye contact, "Why didn't you have a choice?"

Tsuna ignored the question and stood up getting ready to leave the room. Hibari was in front of him instantly, "Stay."

Tsuna glared up at him eyes full of emotions, "Move."

Hibari refused as he looked down not scared even slightly of Tsuna. Tsuna just smirked and turned towards a small window. A person wouldn't fit out it but he could in fox form and the height of the landing wouldn't hurt him either. He opened it and shifted jumping outside. When he hit the ground he shift back in to his human form and smirked. He headed back inside to get something to eat. He sat at the table as his mother served him his food. Tsuna smiled as he began to eat.

A couple minutes later he saw a clean, dressed Hibari standing by the door clearly uncomfortable with being around Nana. Tsuna sighed and walked over to him. He took his hand and said quietly, "Calm down. She's not going to hurt you."

Tsuna felt a breeze and noticed that Hibaris tail had appeared. He took his hand and dragged him in to the living room pushing him down on the couch, "You need to calm down your tails out."

Hibari looked at Tsuna as the younger held his hand. Had it been anyone else he was sure he would have pushed them away but for some reason Tsuna seemed different. He felt the younger run a hand through his hair as it calmed him down. He opened his eyes curious and looked at Tsuna, "What are you doing?"

Tsuna smirked as he pulled his hand away quickly, "It's a secret."

Hibari all but growled at the younger for such a stupid response to his question. Tsuna stood up and laughed at the face the other had made. He mockingly said to Hibari, "So scary."

Hibari smirked at the smartass comment. As Tsuna grabbed his jacket heading to the door, "We have to go now. I have young ones to feed."

Hibari stood up his tail gone now and he headed towards the door. He followed Tsuna out as he headed down the road, "Why are we not shifting?"

Tsuna looked back, "I don't feel like it. The kits will be fine since Ryohei's suppose to help today. Ugh bath day is always so annoying."

Hibari saw the face Tsuna had made and wondered what could possibly be so bad, "What's so bad about bath day."

Tsuna sighed, "You try bathing small kits in Ice cold water. It's firkin freezing."

Hibari looked behind them, "Why don't you take them to your house then?"

Tsuna shook his head, "I would but I'm pretty sure my parents would be rather concerned if I came home with two baby foxes. It might be a little hard to explain and I still have to live here."

"Why don't you have them shift then?" Hibari simply asked.

Tsuna sighed, "God I wish they could this would be so much easier then."

"Why can't they?" Hibari questioned.

"They were born Skinwalkers which means that they can't do their first shift until after they turn 6 even then it depends on the Skinwalker. In some cases it can take up till the age of 10 for their first shift to happen. But after then they should have complete control of it." Tsuna said sounding annoyed, "Another reason as to why I need to return them to the den soon. I can't imagine anything more annoying than a 6 year old Skinwalker."

Hibari was about to say something when Tsuna stopped walking. He quickly turned, "Shift now."

They both shifted as they took off in to the forest. He stopped running though when he saw a human ahead of them. The man was very familiar. Tsuna stood in front of him, **"Kawahira-San."**

He sighed, "I've come to give you your last warning Tsunayoshi-kun. You and your pack must leave now."

Tsuna nodded, **"I understand there is nothing else you can do then. Thank you for helping us remain here for as long as you could. I will tell Ryohei and we will leave as soon as we can."**

Hibari just watched quietly until the man looked at him, "You've got a newborn with you Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna nodded, **"He was dying because of a newborn wolf and I know him so I couldn't just allow him to die."**

Kawahira made an annoyed face at Tsuna's response, "While good day then Tsunayoshi. I will return when the updated list of Traitors arrives. Remember that you need to start controlling your foxes not making more."

Tsuna nodded as the man stressed the last sentence, **"I know but we need the list to do that. When you have it ready then Mukuro and I can handle it. Once you do your job and provide us with what we need. Then we will deal with it when I get back to the dens."**

With that Kawahira was gone. Hibari was seriously confused with what had been going on as the two talked. They sound respectful of each other, but at the same time he could hear anger in their voices. Tsuna sighed once the other left, **"We have to hurry to the den."**

They ran through the bush quickly reaching the den in no time. Once there Tsuna went over to Ryohei who had a dead crow in his mouth. Tsuna sighed, **"We've been given the warning."**

Ryohei dropped the crow,** "DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE TO THE EXTREME."**

Tsuna nodded, **"I'm sorry Ryohei. I stopped it for as long as I possibly could."**

Ryohei nodded, **"IT'S OKAY TO THE EXTREME SAWADA. KYOKO WILL UNDERSTAND."**

Tsuna sighed, **"Then you go talk to Kyoko because we're leaving tonight."**

Ryohei nodded as he ran off. Tsuna watched before turning to the kits. He went over to them and rubbed his muzzle against them both. **"Lambo, I-pin we're going to be leaving tonight so try and get a little bit more sleep. Okay?"**

Lambo whined, **"But Tsuna it's bath day."**

Tsuna shook his head and was going to say it was canceled before he remembered what him and Hibari had been talking about earlier, **"If you guys promise to listen I'll take you to my house for a bath."**

The kits looked at each other before running towards him, **"But you told Ryohei we weren't allowed in town."**

Tsuna sighed, **"We're leaving tonight and you won't be able to have another bath until we get back to the dens so this won't hurt, but you have to promise to listen. I mean it Lambo or I'm just taking I-pin."**

Lambo shook his head, **"But I want to go too Tsuna. That's not fair. I didn't even do anything yet."**

Tsuna looked at him sternly, **"Then promise me that you will listen to everything I say. If you don't then it will be too dangerous."**

Lambo sighed before he nodded, **"I promise Tsuna-Nii."**

Tsuna smiled as he laughed, **"Hurry up and get on then."**

The two small foxes climbed up on Tsuna's back and buried themselves in to his fur. They were heavy and Tsuna had to admit it but it wasn't that bad. When Tsuna went to start walking Hibari spoke up asking Tsuna, **"I can carry one?"**

That had surprised Tsuna he definitely didn't expect Hibari to volunteer to carry one of the brats. I-pin jumped down and climbed up on Hibari's back getting herself positioned right so that she wouldn't fall before she grasped down on his fur with her mouth. At the same time Lambo adjusted how he was lying and then did the exact same thing. Once ready the two older foxes took off running for the house. Tsuna went up and in to the house through his window setting the kits down in his bed. He then headed outside and told them to stay before he went out the window and shifted. He entered the house normally with Hibari behind him. They greeted his mother quickly before heading upstairs. Tsuna walked in and scared the kits, "Calm down it's only me. Oh you guys haven't seen me shifted before have you?"

Lambo and I-pin nodded as they looked to the person standing behind him. Tsuna smiled picking them up, "Time for a bath."

* * *

It wasn't nearly as bad as Tsuna had thought it was going to be. They had listened and soon he had two baby foxes sleeping in his bed that smelled strongly of strawberries and cinnamon. It was good that they were sleeping. He need them awake and to be able to hold on while he and Ryohei ran later.

Tsuna was sitting at his desk reading on his computer when Hibari tapped his shoulder, "What do I do when you're gone?"

Tsuna shrugged, "You can stay here if you want my mom won't kick you out, but as it is I shouldn't even be allowing you to stay behind at all. I'm going to get yelled at for leaving a fox I just changed behind with Humans. But I also refuse to force you to leave if you don't want to go. It's not my choice to make it's yours."

Hibari sighed, "How am I suppose to learn about what I am if you leave me alone here."

Tsuna sighed, "I have no choice. I have responsibilities, and you're the one who wants to stay behind."

Hibari looked at him, "But I didn't say that."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "But you said before that you wanted to return to your normal life?"

Hibari sighed, "I'm not stupid. It's pretty clear that I can't stay here. I'm so scared of humans that I can't even go into my own house. How could you even think that I could currently manage to live without you the person who changed me?"

Tsuna sighed, "Then come with us it doesn't bother me. Actually I enjoy having you around your really nice."

Hibari sighed, "I don't really have much of a choice now do I."

Tsuna picked his phone up when it started ringing, "Oh Ryohei...yeah we brought them to the house I gave them a bath and got them to go to sleep... Yeah he's coming... I'm sorry about Kyoko... Still I feel horrible... I tried to keep you here until after graduation... I'm glad she's not upset about it... Thanks see you when you get here."

Tsuna closed his phone as Hibari stood up, "We should wake them up then?"

Tsuna nodded as he shook Lambo's shoulder gently, "Wake up Lambo."

Lambo and I-pin were both awake as Tsuna stood up. Tsuna quickly packed a bunch of stuff in to one of his special bags that would sit perfectly on his back. As Tsuna was getting ready Ryohei jumped into the small room through the window and walked over to the bed. He saw Lambo and I-pin and smiled, **"You guys smell nice. That and it covers up the smell of humans here it's nice."**

Tsuna looked at them, "So who's going to be carrying who then?"

I-pin looked at Hibari, **"I want him to carry me."**

Tsuna laughed as Lambo bit at his pinky just lightly enough to get his full attention, "Tsuna-Nii. I want you to carry me."

Tsuna laughed as he put his bag over Ryohei's head. He rested it gently on the foxes back before tightening its strap to assure there would be no movement. He shifted allowing Lambo to climb on to his back as Hibari did the same with I-pin. Tsuna stepped up on to the frame of the window before he pushed off from it with his back paws. He landed in the grass as he started running and was quickly embraced by the forest.

* * *

**Authors Note: So that was it. Hope everyone enjoyed. **


	4. Ch 4 - Marked For the Taking

**Authors Note: Surprise I fixed 2 in one night so far might even fix up a 3rd. **

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.4 - Marked For the Taking.

Tsuna was extremely tired as they were finally entering the edge of his territory. The trip was a long one so he was happy that it was finally coming to an end. Not to mention the brats were both starting to get really moody and annoying. He sighed Ryohei was as fine as always with the nice long trips, and Hibari didn't seem to mind the long distance to much. But stamina wasn't Tsunas strong point so he would have to side with the brats on what he thought of the trip because he was really tired and exhausted from the run.

He slowed down when he smelled a strange scent in his territory. He forced both Ryohei and Hibari to back up in to the brush as he checked to make sure it was safe for them to continue on. He passed Lambo off after waking the young one up. Once Lambo had climbed from Tsuna to Ryohei he took a quick yet careful look around before deciding on which way he should go. Ryohei took a worried step forward, **"Tsunayoshi what are you doing?"**

Tsuna looked at him, **"I can smell cat. I think it's a newborn werecougar I can't tell for sure it's scent is strange. You keep going to the den and I'll go get it off our territory. It's too dangerous for me to leave it alone."**

Ryohei shook his head, **"But that's too dangerous."**

Tsuna just started running,** "I'll be fine. Just tell Mukuro where I went when you get back to the den."**

Ryohei nodded knowing that he couldn't stop Tsuna. Him and Hibari were left to watch Tsuna run in the opposite direction then where they would soon be running.

* * *

Tsuna had been following the other animals scent for the last 20 minutes. When he finally found the cat it was right on the edge of his territory and quickly he realized that there was more then one. When he saw the group of 5 werecougar's he cursed under his breath. He was about to turn around and run back to the den for back up. He had realized this would be too much even for him when suddenly he felt the presence of another behind him. He jumped in to the opening in an attempt to dodge the shifted cougar's attack. He knew this was bad. He couldn't handle 6 weres of any kind at the same time even with his level of strength. He cursed under his breath as he backed up. He could now clearly smell were fox blood on them.

He backed up when one ran for him and successfully got out of its way. But he didn't dodge the next cats attack fast enough and it got a strong bite down on his side. He dropped to the ground hurt as the blood dripped from his side. He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to come alone. He cried out in pain when he felt one bite down on the back of his neck. He felt himself being lifted slightly when suddenly he was back on the ground. His vision had become spotty as he looked at the forest not able to lift his head to see what was really happening behind him.

He was close to passing out when he felt arms force their way under his body and pick him up. He saw a flash of red and blue before he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Tsuna felt horrible as he finally woke up. He sat up noticing where he was instantly, and that he had shifted back in to his human form during his sleep. Bandages were wrapped tightly around both his neck and throat. A thin blanket was all that covered his body from the cool air other then the blood covered bandages. He moaned in pain as he moved to get out of bed. He wrapped the blanket around his waist as he walked out of the room. The den was one large cave with multiple connecting rooms and the bedrooms had minimal furnishings since the foxes' were encouraged to be with the group.

He yawned as he looked out at the multiple shifted and not shifted werefoxes scattered around the main room. He was about to say hello when two familiar arms wrapped gently around his waist careful of his bandages and pulled him back. Tsuna smiled as his head was tilted back. His lips connected with the male behind him as they kissed passionately. It seemed like hours before their lips finally parted. Tsuna smiled at the older male, "I missed you."

The person standing behind him smiled too, "I'm happy that you're home." The person's smile morphed quickly in to an upset and angry frown, "But don't you ever do that again Tsunayoshi. If we hadn't gotten there when we had then right now you would be dead."

Tsuna frowned, "Mukuro. I know, but I could only smell one when I went to find the intruder and you know when other were's are on our territory it just gets to me so much. All of my instincts scream at me to remove the treat and sometimes I can't fight it."

Mukuro frowned, "That doesn't mean you throw your life away like that. What would our pack have done without our leader. Saying it's your instincts isn't good enough. We can't lose you."

Tsuna smiled, "I trust that you could take care of them. I mean you handled it while I was away."

Mukuro looked away clearly ticked off, "You really want me to run our pack mate less. I refuse to do that. I refuse to take care of our pack alone."

Tsuna reached out and hugged him, "Sorry for being reckless."

Mukuro smirked as Tsuna was suddenly up in his arms princess style, "Anyways time to take you back to bed since you shouldn't be walking around yet."

Tsuna just rested his head against Mukuro's chest with a smile. He had missed the older skin walker a lot.

* * *

Hibari was worried as he sat alone in the corner of the large cave. He had been forced out of Tsunas room to join the rest of the group by the blue haired guy that was called Mukuro. Hibari frowned as he was thinking. He felt strange with how they all acted and the way they acted with Tsuna hurt. When he said something to Ryohei the male said they act that way because Tsuna's a fast healer and even close to death situations for him heal like nothing. Ryohei explained that the only one who would be worried was Mukuro and that it was a mate thing.

Hibari frowned at the idea of the blue haired male being Tsuna's mate. After the display he had just witnessed he was rather jealous of the lucky male. Since being changed he had been feeling strange around Tsuna. He wanted to possess the younger. He wanted to make the small brunette his own. Tsuna was just so cute and adorable. He wanted to be the one carrying Tsuna back to rest. He looked at Ryohei again, **"How does one find a mate?"**

Ryohei looked at the group, **"It's a person whose smell drives you crazy. Who you feel safe with not matter what. It's someone that you feel a strong need to protect even if it would cost you your life. When you finally mate you have a hard time being apart from your partner. It must have been so hard for Tsuna and Mukuro to withstand that. I feel bad for making Tsuna stay with me so I could be with Kyoko a little longer."**

Hibari looked away,** "It can't be that bad?"**

Ryohei shook his head, **"From what I was told after being changed it's the worst thing that you could ever go through. It's as if you're missing a lung and suffocating from low oxygen."**

Hibari frowned that sounded like something he didn't want to get involved with. He looked at Ryohei with one more question, **"How do two people become mates?"**

* * *

Tsuna was back lying in bed as Mukuro sat beside him now in his fox form; Mukuro set his head on Tsuna's arm, **"You've marked the new one."**

Tsuna was confused, "What? But I though you could only mark one person, and that it had to be before you already have a mate."

Mukuro's head rose,** "I don't know but I can smell your seal on him. Do you want him to be ours? If you do then I have to add my seal too him."**

Tsuna smiled, "I think he's hot and that he can be very charming."

Mukuro rolled his eyes slightly, **"I agree he is a rather good looker. I like his personality too. From what I've seen he's very reserved but in an extremely cute way."**

Tsuna smiled as he stroked behind Mukuro's ear, "I know. Then if we both like him let's begin the process of seducing him."

Mukuro nodded before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ryohei looked at Hibari, **"While if you want to make another shifter or human your mate then you have to mark them. I've never marked anyone myself, but from what Tsuna and other shifters have told me you have to leave your seal on the selected person. Every person's seal is different and it has their scent on it."**

Hibari nodded in understanding, **"I get it so to be mates then you must have each other's seals."**

Ryohei shifted as he looked at Hibari, "Shift for a second."

Hibari shifted and Ryohei smiled before he pointed at Hibari's neck, "I thought so," he pulled Hibari to the corner where the packs only mirror was. He pointed to the small clam shaped mark on Hibari's neck. "This is what a mark looks like. I though since you smelled so much like Tsuna that you had to be marked."

Hibari touched his neck, "What the hell; he marked me…"

* * *

**(Short)Omake: The Mark**

Tsuna and Hibari were sleeping together that first night after him changing Hibari. Tsuna had leaned forward and kissed Hibari's neck, and left a small clam tattoo in a dark orange. Marking him as Tsuna's property for all other foxes to smell and see. Tsuna moaned out in his sleep. All of this was because of a very provocative dream Tsuna had been having of Mukuro. Tsuna didn't even know himself that he had done it until someone else had pointed it out.

* * *

**Authors Note: So that's this one. Not to many changes but i fixed the mistakes i noticed. I hope everyone enjoyed. **


	5. Ch 5 - A Not So Elusive White Owl

**Author's Note: Tsuna does not put on cloths this chapter; just in case you wonder about it during the chap; bigger explanation in end note. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and if you have any questions that need clearing up just ask me in a review at the end.**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.5 - A Not So Elusive White Owl.

Tsuna yawned as he sat up from their bed. Mukuro had shifted back and was sleeping behind him now; his arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist protectively. Tsuna smiled before he moved across the bed sliding out of Mukuro's arms. He walked out of the small room in to the larger cave; everyone else was still currently asleep. He yawned again and stretched as he walked out of the cave; the cool air felt nice on his skin.

He headed in to the forest walking slowly as he finally came up to the lake. It was large and had a couple small waterfalls that were nice for rinsing off. He un-wrapped his bandages and wasn't surprised in the slightest when he saw that the wounds were healed. He walked to the edge of the lake and stepped off in to the water. The water rose as he slowly moved in to the deeper area; where one waterfall was located. He climbed up on the rock under the waterfall and sat down.

He just sat there and enjoyed the fall of the water directly on his skin; nothing matched the feeling it gave him. While he was doing this he noticed another person in the forest. He yelled as he leaned forward so his mouth was out of the water, "I know you're there."

* * *

Hibari had woken up when he sensed someone walking in the main cave. Currently he was sitting on a bed in Ryohei's room; since he was the only one currently with a free bed. Hibari stood up and walked towards the opening of the cave since there wasn't actually a door. He followed the person out of the cave slowly; he was enjoying the fresh air as he made his way in the direction the other had gone at his own pace. He realized quickly that it was Tsuna once he noticed the fox's smell. When he arrived at the lake he noticed the young teen sitting under a waterfall.

The other leaned forward and suddenly yelled, "I know you're there."

Hibari continued walking until he was at the edge of the water; he was surprised when he saw a huge smile form on Tsuna's face. Tsuna jumped down from where he was sitting, and quickly made his way to the edge of the water; where he reached out his hands to Hibari, "Join me?"

Hibari looked down at him, "Should you really be in the water? Won't it open your wounds?"

Tsuna moved towards the edge of the water and climbed up on to the ledge pulling his body out. Hibari's eyes widened in surprise at what he saw; Tsuna just smiled, "I'm fine see."

"How is that even possible? That wound was so deep; it should have taken at least 2 weeks to heal." Hibari was in complete disbelief.

Tsuna just smiled as he grabbed Hibari's hand and pulled the older male in to the water behind him. Tsuna smiled at Hibari's annoyed look; clearly the older hadn't planned on taking a bath today. Let alone Hibari still had a pair of pants on. Tsuna calmed down and looked at Hibari who still looked confused, "It's a were creature thing. All were's figure out abilities once they've changed. You can have many abilities or none; they can form only hours after you first shift or many years later if ever. Not all abilities are strong ones; it really depends on what level of were fox you become. And your level depends on who changed you to begin with. I may hate the person who made me shift, but luckily he was an extremely strong fox. He was an Alpha, and since he changed me I'm also an Alpha, and that also makes you one. Most of the fox's in our group are beta's or omega's except for you, me, Mukuro, Chrome, and Ryohei."

Hibari nodded in understanding; he was about to say something when suddenly Tsuna had moved forward and was touching his neck. He leaned up and kissed the place with the mark Ryohei had showed him last night. That reminded Hibari of a very important topic, "Ryohei told me last night that you marked me; why did you do that?"

Tsuna didn't answer his question but instead asked his own; he smiled at Hibari as he took a step back, "Would you hate me if I said I found you very attractive?"

Hibari was just slightly blushing; he was surprised with how blunt Tsuna was suddenly, "No, but why didn't you ask me first."

Tsuna blushed slightly embarrassed with himself, "While Actually I marked you while I was a sleep. It was an accident."

Hibari looked at the water a little upset. Although it didn't show on his face it did show a little in his voice, "So you didn't even really want to mark me? You probably regret even changing me now."

Tsuna shook his head as he reached out, "No that's not it. I only changed you because at that time I already had feelings for you. While at least I think I did. The thing is I would have asked first to mark you in any other situation. I didn't mean to do it against your will; trust me I like you and its definitely the truth because you can't mark someone you don't truly care for in a romantic way."

Hibari was still clearly ticked off; Tsuna noticed this and made an annoyed noise as he turned to swim out a little farther in to the lake. As he did this Hibari noticed a small white and blue mark; he reached out suddenly and touched it without even noticing. Tsuna shivered when their skin made contact; he turned to look at Hibari whose glaze was locked on the small mark, "Is this his mark?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah it's the one Mukuro gave me. Sorry if my reaction spooked you he likes to kiss it a lot; so I'm rather sensitive there."

Hibari moved closer to him, "Why did you mark me when you have him?"

Tsuna was about to answer when he saw two arms wrap around Hibari. Mukuro laughed, "Kufufufu... So this is where you two have been hiding."

Hibari fought until he was out of Mukuro's grip; the male just smiled before moving to grab Tsuna. Tsuna smiled as Mukuro turned him and kissed his mark; it was above his shoulder blade almost on the side of his neck. Mukuro looked at Hibari; before glancing back at Tsuna, "He definitely smells nice."

Tsuna nodded, "I know I haven't smelt a scent this good since I met you."

Mukuro smiled as he moved through the water towards Hibari; Hibari moved back a little shocked by Mukuro. He felt jealousy of Mukuro being able to kiss Tsuna, but at the same time something deep inside of him was jealous of Tsuna being kissed too. Ever since he met these two his body had been acting weird. He looked away and Mukuro smirked, "You noticed too didn't you?"

Hibari glared at Mukuro, "Don't kid yourself; I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mukuro laughed, "Liar." He moved closer until he was once again embracing Hibari who hadn't been able to move away this time. His mind told him to run, but his body and heart forced him to stay. Suddenly he felt Mukuro's lips on his neck as the male kissed him; Mukuro pulled away once finished too admire his handy work, "There done. I made it line up with yours but on the opposite side."

Hibari instantly realized what he had done; he frowned, "Why do you guys keep marking me against my will."

Mukuro frowned before he smirked, "Don't kid yourself you know you want to mark us too."

Hibari turned and headed the other way, but he could still hear Mukuro yelling from behind, "Come find us when you want to leave your mark."

Hibari walked straight back to the den and looked at himself in the mirror; that bastard had really just marked him. He starred at the small white and indigo bird with monochromatic eyes that starred back up at him; cursing it, "Why did I have to get marked?"

Ryohei laughed as he watched Hibari go straight from irritated; to embarrassed in seconds. At least his new, and who he guessed would only be a temporary roommate was good to get a few laughs out of.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so first if you think this story is going to fast; and Hibari is being strange it's a think caused by his werefox hormones. It's all instinct and hormones causing it. Second thing is yes Tsuna was naked this entire chapter; that's another thing that since he's with other were's he'll probably do a lot. They're not human so they don't have the same values and beliefs; even though Tsuna was originally human he accepted the animal side of it quickly, and the animal side is being naked when walking around. Putting clothing on is a chore so earlier in the morning; that's not to say I'm never going to have him wear clothing again; it just means that in a lot of cases if I don't say what he's wearing then he's probably naked.**

**Please leave me a review about what you think and thanks for reading the latest post for this chapter. Also yes Mukuro's mark/seal is Mukurowl; I thought it would be cute. **


	6. Ch 6 - A Small Yellow Bird

**Author's Note: So here's the next chapter; it's a bit shorter than the last few, but it's still an important chapter. I hope everyone who reads enjoys.**

* * *

A Surviving Fox - Ch.6 - A Small Yellow Bird.

It had been 3 days since Hibari had been marked by Mukuro. In his opinion Mukuro was a cocky asshole, but at least he was a very attractive ass. Yes Hibari had thought it; he had accepted the fact that he thought Mukuro was a sexy ass this morning after waking up from a very provocative dream.

The dream combined with the intoxicating smell coming from both Mukuro and Tsuna was enough to convince him of his feelings for the pair. He didn't mind giving in to his feelings for Tsuna and marking the younger, but to do that he had to mark Mukuro at the same time and he knew it. Even if he found the older male attractive he still wasn't willing to go that far.

He could call his feelings for Tsuna love, but he still wasn't sure about Mukuro. He knew he found him really attractive, but was it so much so that he could call it love. Honestly he wasn't sure, but Hibari was sure that he would probably be finding out soon.

* * *

Tsuna was lying with Mukuro on the bed in their room fooling around. The smell Hibari had been giving off was becoming more and more potent and soon he wouldn't be able to hold back. He wanted the male so bad, but him and Mukuro at least had each other to make this feeling go away a bit. He couldn't imagine even slightly how Hibari had been holding back because without Mukuro being their Tsuna would have jumped the teen already.

Tsuna looked at Mukuro who was currently kissing his chest, "Want to go to the lake?"

Mukuro's head raised from its spot as his looked at Tsuna, "Yeah; that will at least help with the heat a bit."

Tsuna nodded; another side effect caused by being near one their body wants to become mates with is you're always hot. Honestly this whole marking and mate thing just pissed Tsuna off. He hated all the stupid side effects caused before the actual mating was done. At least if you they had all done the marking ceremony it would kill a lot of the side effects, but since Hibari hadn't marked them yet it wasn't finished. Tsuna moved so that he was sitting and then shifted; Mukuro did the same thing. Tsuna jumped down from the bed and Mukuro followed him as the two left the room. While they were walking Gokudera glanced there way and Tsuna smiled, **"Were just heading over to the lake."**

Gokudera nodded, "Just thought I would warn you that the new guy headed there earlier."

Tsuna nodded as he ran out of the cave quickly; with Mukuro following close behind. They made their way as quickly as they could through the forest before slowing down when they arrived at the lake. Tsuna walked to the edge of the water before he shifted back in to his human form and went in. Hibari was lying in the middle of the lake just floating on his back; Tsuna smiled, "I'm guessing the heats been getting to you too?"

Hibari glanced at the two people moving towards him; he was feeling to overwhelmed to move away from the annoying pineapple, "Yeah."

Tsuna was about to speak when Mukuro did instead, "All the heat and other feelings would stop if you just mark us."

Hibari made a very annoyed noise, "Tsuna maybe, but I don't want to mark you."

Mukuro frowned before making a fake insulted face, "Why? Am I that bad? kufufufu. Tsuna your new toy absolutely hates me."

Hibari spoke in return, "If I hated you then you wouldn't be standing where you currently are."

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu so then you do like me."

Hibari looked away, but both of them could see the light blush plaguing his cheeks; Tsuna shook his head when Mukuro was about to speak again, "Hibari; you know we're not doing this just because of the fact our instincts and sense of smell are going crazy. I mean I liked you even when you were still human."

Hibari looked at Tsuna, "The problem isn't how I feel about you; it's him. I feel like I'm a toy to him. Why would I mate with someone who doesn't feel that same way for me that I do for him."

Mukuro sighed, "Idiot."

Hibari glared at him, "Ass."

Tsuna sighed, "This isn't getting us anywhere. Mukuro quit fooling around; you're making him confused and extending this annoying heat."

Mukuro made a small noise before whispering, "Fine." Mukuro went closer to Hibari, "I love you; the same way I love Tsunayoshi. I noticed it the second you arrived with Ryohei. Had Tsuna not marked you already then I would of; because I do not wait for my soon to be mate's permission when I leave my mark behind. If I see something I love I take it."

Hibari glanced at him face a lot more red now, "How do you expect me to react to that?"

Tsuna's arms wrapped around Hibari's neck; he had stopped floating on his back half way through Mukuro's little speech. Tsuna turned Hibari's face and kissed him. Mukuro smirked as he said the answer Hibari was waiting for, "We expect you to say yes already and mark us."

Hibari nodded, "I think I'm ready."

Tsuna smiled as he pointed to a spot completely symmetrical in position to Mukuro's mark on his neck, "Put it here them."

Hibari quickly kissed Tsuna where his finger had been pointing; it was as natural as breathing. When he pulled away his face went completely emotionless. Both Mukuro and Tsuna were confused until Mukuro got a look. Mukuro muttered with an unnatural smile on his face "Cute!"

Hibari glared at him and said, "Shut up." Before he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mukuro doing the same thing to him.

Tsuna smiled when he noticed why Hibari had made such a face. He looked at Hibari with a silly smile, "Such a cute little yellow birdie. It's so adorable."

Mukuro laughed, "Suits him perfectly."

Hibari muttered quite annoyed, "As much as your adorable little white owl suites you."

The two bickered back and forth between each other for the rest of the time as Tsuna just smiled and watch. He really did love them both so, so, so much.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this one was shorter than the last chapters. But I only made it shorter because it seemed like a good place to end it. Please leave a review if you liked this chapter; tell me what you thought and drop me some ideas if you want. And Yes Hibari's mark/seal was Hibird.  
**


End file.
